


friendzoned a g a i n

by patoren1gou



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crack, Friendzone, M/M, One sided, au in which chrollo is a 13 year old scene kid who wants to be pop punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patoren1gou/pseuds/patoren1gou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chrollo is a 13 year old scene kid who just got "friendzoned".....what is he going to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	friendzoned a g a i n

"w-why...again..." chrollo started sobbing into his my chemical romance shirt, hot topic eyeliner streaming down his face.

 

once again, he had been friendzoned by his crush, a blonde senior who already had a steady relationship with a classmate. chrollo didnt know his name, but g o d d amn that ass.

 

he took out his notebook...doing what he does best: _**write shitty poems**_

 

_**"chain bastard…blonde and probably into bondage…i love how he licks those chains..even tho he probably has a boyfriend…i know his chain is inside my cruel beating spider heart, but i want something else completely…"** _

no. no. that doesn't work at all...something to let his rage of being "friendzoned" out

 

_**"my heart cant take this shitty pain, why did you have to lead me on? eyeliner dripping down my face, only regret. i rarely have regrets. i miss you. dont be with that stupid little sunglasses man-"** _

he started crying onto the page, dark eyeliner staining it with weird black blotchy marks...before-

 

"CHROLLO IT'S TIME FOR DINNER"

" SDIOHFOSID SHUT UP MOM" 

 

 


End file.
